A typical integrated circuit package includes a semiconductor die having an array of die output/input bond pads and some means, such as a leadframe, for supporting the die and providing leads for interconnecting the bond pads with external circuitry. The leadframe generally comprises a die paddle on which the die is positioned, and an array of laterally extending electrically conductive leads connected to corresponding die bond pads through cooperating bond wires. In some applications, the die may contain a complex array of electrical components; in others the die may contain a single, or small number of larger components such as one or more field effect transistors that may be used for high power switching. In the example of a field-effect transistor, bond wires, generally gold, are ball bonded to an aluminized surface of the die that will form the source by a welding process in which vibration, pressure and heat are implemented to create a weld. The opposite ends of the bond wires are wedge bonded to the lead tips of the device.
FIG. 1 shows an example of wire bonds arranged between a semiconductor die forming a field-effect transistor device 100 and an array of laterally extending leads that protrude from the package that will complete the device. The device 100, which in FIG. 1 is in an intermediate stage of fabrication, comprises a leadframe 102 which consists of a die paddle 104 supporting a semiconductor die 106, corner leads 108 at the four corners of and integral with the paddle, and a number of independent leads 110 that extend laterally, but are spaced apart, from the paddle. In FIG. 1, six leads 110 are shown although the leads could be greater or fewer in number. The leadframe 102 further includes a tie bar 112 which, when encapsulated in a mold compound, helps to maintain the device 100 in stable assembly.
An aluminum metallization layer 116 is formed on the upper surface of the die 106. In the example of a field-effect transistor, the layer 116 may form a source electrode, and the die paddle on the undersurface of the die may form a drain electrode. A gate electrode 118 may be established through the metallization layer 116, as depicted. The drain electrode is connected to corner leads 108 through a layer of conductive paste which also secures die 106 to paddle 104.
An electrical connection is established between the source electrode 116 and leads 110 through a multiplicity of gold or copper wires 120, which extend from points on the electrode to lead tip portions of the leads 110. Conventionally, a connection between a bonding wire and the surface layer is made using a welding tool to ball bond one end of a wire to the electrode, as at 120a, and wedge bonding the opposite end of the wire to a counterpart lead tip 110 (in this example, the lower left hand corner lead). This process can be repeated for each lead (in which there are twelve in FIG. 1, six on each side of the lead frame). The wire ball bonds may be staggered on the surface of the metallization layer 116, as depicted, to distribute current in the source.
A molding compound is now applied to encapsulate the die paddle, bond wires and leads. Thereafter, the leads are detached from the common connection with the lead frame 102, in a process known as “singulation.”
The performance of a field-effect transistor is determined, in part, by the amount of electrical resistance that exists between leads 120 at the source electrode and corner leads 108 at the drain. The composite resistance that resides in the device is the sum of several resistance components: a first resistance component between a lead tip 110 and the source electrode 116 representing resistance of the wire and contact resistance between wire and lead tip, and wire and electrode; a second component comprising the resistance of the source layer 116; a third resistance comprising the resistance of die 106; and a fourth component comprising the resistance of the conductive paste between the die and die paddle 104 which is integral with leads 108. The composite resistance should be minimized to enable the field-effect transistor to conduct as much current as possible without substantial heating, and to realize other performance objectives.
To reduce the magnitude of composite resistance in the device, although not depicted, a multiplicity of wires can be connected between the source electrode and a common lead tip to reduce minimize resistance between the source electrode and the leads. For example, if two wires 120 are connected between each lead tip and the source electrode, the assembly will consist of twenty-four wire connections. Because two wires extend between the source electrode and each lead 110, the effective resistance of a connection between the electrode and each lead is reduced by one-half. However, using this technique, source electrode resistance remains unchanged and relatively substantial, and limits reduction in composite resistance that currently is practical. Improvement is desired.
Another deficiency in prior art is in the manner of connecting bond wires to the source electrode—by welding, a destructive process. Yield would be improved by eliminating the need to weld bond wires to the source electrode or other active portion of the die.